Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Twilight Siblings
by FabioTheSandwich
Summary: There was once a world where both pokemon and humans lived is harmony, but that world has been separated, where there is no rarely history between the two. This all changes though when two siblings slip into the world of pokemon, the younger one losing her memory and the older one being separated form his sister, with their dark secret.
1. Chapter 1: A Burning Desire to wake up

**Author's Note:**

 **Fabio: Welp, welcome to my first story, The Twilight Siblings! I would like to tell you more but that would take away what's in store so please do read. Even so I'm going to introduce a few characters, Aiden and Marlin, the leader and co-leader of Team Legacy!**

 **Marlin: Heyo!**

 **Aiden: Glad to be here.**

 **Fabio: So as this is the first chapter, do you two have anything to say?**

 **Aiden: Not really other than expect more of what you get! I actually gotta do something now, do you mind?**

 **Fabio: Not at all. Well as usual with these sort of things, Marlin, begin the disclaimer please.**

 **Marlin: Sure, FabioTheSandwich does not own Pokemon! That good?**

 **Fabio: Indeed, now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter One: A Burning Desire to wake up:**

 **Dimlite Forest:**

As I wake up from what is now a forgetful dream, I com concious to the smell of the harsh, burnt tumbling logs around me. As one almost falls on me, I shoot myself up from the ground while opening my eyes to the current burning forest around me. I can clearly see the fallen trees and burning branches to the right of me, burning into charcoal and as black as my nose, wait, my nose? Seeing my own nose in its charcoal color troubles me, but why? Isnt this how I've always been? "Maybe…" I say out loud as another tree falls, passing my head and onto the ground. I have no time to think about this, I've got to get out of here.

I head towards the direction through the forest with the least amount of trees in the way, though I don't know what that direction may be. It's as if I've never walked before, because I've tripped while running for the past six times. As I stumble to what I believe is to be safety, I hear a multitude of childish screams. There must be some kids in trouble, I've got to help! I rush in the direction of the screams. As I found a clearing, I also find the source of the screams and it turns out to be…some species of creatures, but what? They're nothing that I've recognized before. I see that they're in trouble so nevertheless I have to help them! As they were crying, I put them on my back, they were gripping tightly as they were scared to death, though it's not like I'm not. Though there were 4 of them, they were pretty light, even though one of them with thorns pokes me with starts to yell out "I want my mommy!" And another one goes "We're all going to die!" Weeping at the same time. Though these words tempt me to give up, their endangered lives is what drives me to save them.

I see a path with no trees and some non-charged grass, this must be a way out! Though this opening is small enough to only get the other ones out, no problem their lives need to be saved first. "Hold it!" Yelled an unfamiliar, yet fiery voice. As I turn around to see a huge flaming, pig-like creature, calling himself an Emboar, though I have no idea what that is. It doesn't take him long to intimidate me as he shakes the ground with just a few steps walking towards me. I rush to the opening and told the creatures to flee in there to get to safety and they did as I told. As soon as I went back to look at the Emboar, fire was coming from his mouth, aimed directly at me. Bracing myself for the intensive flames of heat that's were coming my way, I faint, not realizing how much smoke I have actually inhaled.

 **ShinePearl Guild-Aiden's POV:**

(30 minutes before the children were saved)

"Aiden wake up!" I hear ringing In my ears, as my twitching eyes start to open. Being an Eevee sucks sometimes due to your sensitive ears, though it has its ups and downs. "Aiden wake up! It's an emergency! Those whole guild is needed at the forest, Pokemon are in danger!" The forest?! "Wits, what!" I say surprised as I leap out of bed. "Follow me!" Says Marlin, a Skitty who's not only my best friend but my partner in the guild we work for. I follow her as we head to the forest I notice the smoke and stop to think. If this is a fire, is it natural? Not likely, but who would've done this? There must be Pokemon in danger, I have to do my best to help in anyway I can. I see our guild master, a Lucario with a big jacket on, blue with an outline of black on it, his name was Lucifer.

Marlin starts to discuss with the guild master on what's happening "We don't know the cause of the fire yet but we will in time, what we do know is that there are still Pokemon in there and the forest is about to collapse on itself. I don't want you two to go in too deep, the oxygen levels are low in there so if you find anyone on the outer edge of the forest, rescue them and give the guild a notice so our doctors will help, and Marlin as a Shepherd we need your help with the other injured Pokemon as you're one of our best doctors around." That means we can't work together on this, which means I have to cover ground by myself. "Aiden, you sure you'll be fine without me?" Marlin says. Though she's worried for my safety, I reassure her that I will be fine.

As I dash out onto a part of the forest, where not many have checked, I start to hear voices. No, not the delusional ones, I mean actual voices. Finding an opening to the burning forest, I hear screams and cries coming from a smaller opening a bit far from the one I found. I see some baby pokemon running from the collapsing trees and burning branches. Rushing in to help them, they tell me that there's a Zorua in there that saved them from an Emboar. I run into the larger clearing to find this Zorua and save her from this Emboar. He must've been the one who caused this fire, If I can identify and get his name, then the guild and officer Magnizones will be on him.

Rushing into the forest, a burning branch falls on my ear. "AAARRHHG!" I scream, as I throw it off as quickly as possible. My ears are so sensitive that even a pebble would make it hurt, i swear. I hear voices coming from the right of me, remembering what I came in here for, I rush to see if it's the Zorua that's there. There she is, fainted but not harmed, probably form the lack of oxygen. I use Quick Attack to catch her from the Flamerthrower that the Emboar spits out. When he threw out his Flamethrower, it hit our only escape out of here. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I yell at the Emboar, though the response I got was not expected, though it should have been. He laughs saying "What position are you in, lowlife, to be ordering answers out of me!?" Though I don't like it, his words are true, this burning forest won't give me any advantage in battle, this Zorua on my back isn't helping me either. He stared at me, expecting an answer, but I ran instead, giving into running away. As I run further away from him, hearing his voice get quieter, I see some weak branches, though they're still burning. I can't have that Emboar catch up to us, Through my rash thinking, my situation and my boldness, I prepare for the impact of burning branches as I jump into them to break them down and I've upon the other side.

 **ShinePearl Guild-Zorua's POV:**

"Uuuugh...uugh...h-huh?" I wheeze as I struggle to open my eyes. I see...a pink cat, with a huge tail, tending to my-"Ow!" wounds… "oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" she says to me. Not wanting to be ungrateful i respond "A-ai-I'm fine, sorry for whining as you were tending my wounds…" "Don't worry about it." She says. Though she seems appreciated, she looks worried. "What's wrong?" I ask concerned. "Do you not remember?" she asks. "No, I fainted, well actually, I can't remember anything, even before I fainted. She stares at me with confusion, though, as she tells me what happened, I can picture it in my head.

 **Flashback-No POV:**

*crash*, *crunch* As the sound is made, all the other guild members and some citizens rush to where these crashing noises occurred. A Zorua and Aiden crashed through the burning branches, as they crash upon the soft grass, Marlin yells out to Aiden. "What happened?" asks some guild members, and the citizens, not recognizing the Zorua question who she is. As the guildmaster rushes towards them, Aiden tries to stand. "Aiden, relax, don't push yourself, you're injured." says Lucifer. Before they started helping the two injured foxes, some towns pokemon started questioning if everyone got out. It turns out that the Cacturne, Squirtle, Snivy and Pichu were the last ones out. They claimed that the unconscious Zorua before them rescued them and saved them from the Emboar. After everything had calmed down, They take Aiden and the Zorua back to the guild

 **ShinePearl Guild-Zorua's POV:**

That's terrible, I have to thank and repay him for what he's done for me. "U-um… Miss?" "Marlin, my name is Marin Shepherd" Marlin says, introducing herself. "So, um...could I see the one who saved me?" I feel terrible for him getting injured while saving me. "He's resting at the moment in the care of Blade. May I ask for your name?" My name? I don't remember, but what should I say? I would never lie, especially to the person who saved me. "I'm sorry Marlin but I don't know myself, I believe I have nesiam…" "Nesiam?" "Whoops, I meant amnesia, I flupped it up." "Flupped?"

As me and Marlin continued our conversation, what I was told was a Lucario, entered the room, and this Lucario was her guildmaster. Though I have no idea what either of those are, I listen to them both anyways. We discuss the situation I'm in due to my amnesia, he says calmly "Would you like to join our guild? I will explain everything about it later once Aiden recovers so we can discuss several things, but someone like you, brave enough to do that, should join our guild. Also since there is nowhere you can go, you can stay here." My room started getting dimmer and dimmer, due to the sun dying out from my window. "Me and Marlin will leave you to your sleep, good night." the Lucario says with a kind smile. I don't know if all Lucario are as rushed as him but that was quite awkward for me honestly. Is it me? I guess I'll find out tomorrow, as even though I was asleep for awhile, I still feel exhausted from today. As I drift into my sleep, I fade away into a dream that will explain what I am made of.

 **Ending Note:**

 **This is the first chapter of the Twilight Siblings, I hope you enjoyed reading till the end of this chapter! I will try and update this as much as possible and make it worth your while, I also hope to make this a hobby for me to one day become an author, so this will be perfect practice for me. Please notice that this is my first time doing this sort of thing so if you have any criticism it would be appreciated, but no flame! FabioTheSandwich, clear from the cutting board!**

 **-FTS**


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

 **Fabio: Welcome back to another chapter of the Twilight Siblings! This chapter we're introducing two other characters, and this is how the chapters will go. I will release a chapter for each sibling, though I won't tell you who is who yet, for example, say this chapter is of the light sibling, then the next one is of the dark one, and so on and so forth. Since we have a new cast of characters, let's introduce them. Stella, Arin, take the stand!**

 **Arin: Hello, I'm Arin.**

 **Stella: Hi, I can't wait to get this chapter started! Do you mind if I do the disclaimer Fabio?**

 **Fabio: Of course not, Arin you can enter us in the story, okay?**

 **Arin: No…**

 **Fabio & Stella:...okay….**

 **Fabio: Hey want to know something interesting?**

 **Arin & Stella: What?**

 **Fabio: I have a cat named Stella, and I created this chapter before I got her, so I guess that means I named my cat after you Stella.**

 **Stella: Awwww, I'm flattered! Pokemon does not belong to Fabio.**

 **Fabio: (No thanks? Okay…) Thanks Stella.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Fateful Encounter:**_

 **Traveler's Road-Stella's POV:**

"I can't wait for people to talk about how great of an explorer you are!" was the last thing her grandmother had said before Stella left. Stella, observing her surroundings as always, walks upon the largest road in the Pokemon world. This path is usually used for travelers to get across to other towns without the interference of mystery dungeons or wild Pokemon. With the blue, clear of clouds and the bright sun, which is starting to hurt her eyes, it makes this long travel to New Charter Town worth it. Default Knights...that's the name of the guild where I'm heading to work, despite it's ٬name, it's one of the most famous guilds in the world, where my parents use to work at it and they were very popular as they were powerful. Continuing down this road of gravel and dirt, I see the Rapidash Carrying Service, a few Rapidash that make a quick Poke by carrying a carriage with anyone that wishes to travel to any far places. Though I would love to take their service to New Charter Town, but their flag is up, meaning that the carriage is already occupied. As they zoom past me, my fur follows the trail of wind they passed down as they ran off in the opposite direction where I was walking. Continuing on with my stroll down Traveler's Road, I start to ponder what possibilities that could happen as I work in the guild. Fortune, fame, boys-er, I mean foo... *crash*

...Opening my eyes to a Riolu with a red scarf, holding me in bridal position, I stare in amazement and blush a bit as I notice what position we were in. "H-hello?" I begin to say as to start some form of communication with my carrier. As he begins to look at me with empty but caring, he asks concerned "Are you okay." Hearing his voice, I can tell he's about my age, which is sixteen. Responding, I say "Of course, why wouldn't I be? Did something happen?" He looks confused, But for what reason? "A tree was falling in your direction, passing by, I happened to see you and acted quickly. I'm glad you're alright." the Riolu says as he puts me down. "Why thank you, my name is Stella, and may I ask for your name?" He looks at me as he says his name, stoically "Arin, Arin Chaster. I was going to look for a partner of some sort when I got to the guild, but the perfect partner is standing right here! He's strong, he's fast, cunning if I do say so myself. He also covers my type disadvantages so I don't have to worry about those anymore. His face comes close to mine, like in kissing distance. Blushing a bit, I back up, shake my head, and smile saying "Would you be interested in forming an exploration team with me Arin?" he responds "Exploration team?" "Wait, you don't know what one is? Well anyways, and exploration team is a band of several Pokemon that explore regions of the land, rescue other helpless Pokemon and find treasure! Most exploration teams are held by guilds, so that they can train and push them into the right direction. They also capture criminals who've stolen goods, captured innocent Pokemon or who've become pirates! What do you say?" Staring at me with his dark blue eyes, he gives me a response I didn't expect.

"No." he said. Not wanting to miss an opportunity like this, I began to peer into his reasoning. "W-why not?" sounding more desperate than a Magikarp out of water. Sighing, he gives me an explanation "My sister and I have been separated and I need to find her." At the end of his sentience, it seemed he wanted to say more, but held back. "Even if it hurts, you can tell me what happened." still looking at me with his serious expression he responds "You wouldn't believe me." sounding desperate in my voice, I say "I will!" Finally seeing a different expression upon his face, he looks surprised to hear my reaction. Now in a state of thought, he thinks deeply about it. Seeming to have come to a conclusion, he states "Fine, I'll tell you, but it's getting dark and I'm exhausted. May we find a place to rest first and then speak?" Now that he mentions it, it was getting dark, and sleeping outside doesn't sound safe nor comfortable. "Yeah, I was heading to a nearby town anyways. If we keep on walking, we can get there in about an hour." Now finally leaving our place in the road, we head to New Charter Town.

 **New Charter Town:**

About an hour and a half of walking later, we reach New Charter Town, though it was hard to see due to there barely being any lights on from the town. The only place in town with a few lights on is the Cloud Heaven Hotel. A popular hotel from what I've heard due to their beds, said to feel like clouds, but they only reside in this town, As we enter the the building, we are greeted by a Drifloon, who seems to be the manager. "Greetings, I'm terribly sorry, but all rooms for today have been reserved for day, if you could come back tomorrow we would surely be able to help." he explains. "Oh, I have a room resorted, I just came later than I imagined, is it still available?" Looking surprised he states "Oh Miss Stella, I had no idea it was you, well you're room is available, but we only made a room for one, would you like another bed or…" "Oh, uuuhh… another bed, please!" I said ecstatically, hoping the nervousness on my face didn't show.

We moved into the room and got comfortable in our beds, which were white and feels like a cloud. Not a real one, but it's a metaphor. "So," I start "what's your story?" darting my eyes to Arin. Putting on paw on my chin as I lie down on the bed, I turn all my focus to him as he breathes in deeply and begins to speak. "Someone has kidnapped my sister, we were camping out in the forest for the night, but before we even set the tents, we were attacked by some unknown faces. When I awoke, I was lost in the forest and my sister was gone. I have no clue as to where she could be as of this moment." Well it'd be a bummer not to help this guy, but I gotta get to the tournament tomorrow, or I won't be able to join the guild. Remembering correctly, he did grab onto me moments before that tree fell atop of me, maybe… "Well I've got a good solution to your problem, sorta…" "What do you mean?" he says tilting his head. "Well I'm heading to a guild, at guilds, Pokemon take requests from others as jobs and these usually range from looking for lost items and Pokemon to capturing outlaws. I'm planning to join this guild myself, but you don't have too if you want someone in the guild to look for your sister, but it is a pretty hefty fine…" toss and wait… "might just be easier to join the guild and try looking for her yourself." He looks in deep thought, his paw upon his chin. He look out of the window for a second, as if he's made his decision. Like a Magikarp swimming towards a waterfall, he can't resist the bait thrown at him, it may seem undermined, but it's clear to me that our paths were bound to be met.

Looking back at me with a determined look in his eyes, he asks me "Okay, so how do we join this guild thing?" Catch! "Well this is a high class guild with strong pokemon wanting to join it as well, so a tournament is held up for 5 divisions, Twig, Leaf, Blossom, Tree and Overgrown. In order, it shows the strength of each division from weakest to strongest the only division above Overgrown is the guildmaster herself, Rihn. I was planning to try out for the Leaf division by myself, but we could be a team and cover more ground to win in the tournament, there are only a few winners though, if we both at least get placed in 35th or higher, we will be confirmed for the Leaf division. So, does this mean we're partners?" I say, putting out my paw and smiling. Looking at me with a serious face, he reaches his own out to mine and we shake on it. We got to sleep in order to save our energy for tomorrow, if we're able to pull this off, we both may not only get what we want in the end, but might be strong enough to even fight her… No, am I thinking, that's stupid, she'd said she'd kill me the next time I pursued her. Dozing off, I hope we both get through tomorrow, as it's a necessity for us, if we were to become partners in this...

 **Ending Note:**

 **Yeah, so it's been awhile, but I liked writing this still. I did say I'd update as much as possible, but that does mean I want to put up a chapter, even if it isn't a good one, I'll know I worked on that one, and I can always make it better. I write as I see fit, but know that this will always be on the works until it's finished, I've just had this story in my head for so long, I want to see it in words, I want people to see it. I'll do what I can, but just know this isn't something I'll give up on. Time for a cliche ending phrase...Ciao!**

 **-FTS**


End file.
